In recent years, as typified by an electrowetting type display device, a display device that displays information by utilizing a transfer phenomenon of a conductive liquid due to an external electric field has been developed and put to practical use.
Specifically, the above conventional display device includes first and second substrates and a colored droplet that is sealed in a display space formed between the first and second substrates and serves as a conductive liquid that is colored a predetermined color (see, e.g., JP 2004-252444 A). The conventional display device further includes first and second electrodes that are provided on the first substrate so as to be electrically insulated from the colored droplet, and a third electrode that is provided on the surface or inside of the second substrate. In the conventional display device, a voltage is applied between the first and third electrodes or between the second and third electrodes to move the colored droplet toward the first electrode or the second electrode, thereby changing the display color on a display surface.